Serpent Suppression
by lalunaticscribe
Summary: It was when the third person-turned-statue arrived that the email finally came on the Bat-computer. Takes place after Transcendent Wings. A lazy study of the cases the Arcadia Movement must face.


_**Serpent Suppression**_

_**An LLS Production**_

* * *

It was when the third person-turned-statue arrived that the email finally came on the Bat-computer.

_Dark Knight:  
Rogue Duellist in Gotham. Would send other but know your feelings concerning us in the city. Full discretion given as see fit. I want Belinda Trent in the Gotham police station by the time Queen reaches Gotham next week.  
Winter._

Well, Setsuka sure knew how to give instructions quickly...

Dick Grayson, home for a while and halfway through the infamous Gorgon case, as it was widely being called, looked up as his ex-guardian dumped a huge file in front of him. "What's this?"

"Belinda Trent," Bruce had answered. "Our criminal."

* * *

Cases concerning the Arcadia Movement in Gotham was relatively simple in theory. Since Batman's stand on metas was well-known, Winter usually opted to send the cases to the Dark knight himself and ignore every news concerning the case until the perp ended up on th next plane to Neo Domino City. There were the drawbacks too, such as kidnappers, killers, esoteric cases and the like, but other than that Batman tended to like cases involving the Arcadia Movement. Shimotsuki was less likely to question what methods were used in the solving of the case or gripe over brutality.

Of course, when you consider that all the victims were now statuary, perhaps not questioning how as a good idea. Even if Dick's fascination was appalling to say the least.

"A _card_ did this?" Dick repeated, scanning the contorted stone face of the subject, set in a silent scream and clearly having seen the inevitable fate.

"The _card_ did nothing wrong," Bruce corrected. "It's the person wielding it."

"That's like saying that the idea of nukes is a good thing," Dick frowned. "You sure you don't need backup?"

"If Belinda Trent is Arcadia Movement, then she'll be spooked by more than one person," Bruce answered. "Best for me to go."

"We're talking about a person capable of turning people into stone!" Dick exclaimed indignantly. "No way that's happening."

Bruce looked back. "Dick, I know these people. I know what makes them tick, usually. And I know the one thing in the world that will cow Belinda Trent into following me."

* * *

The Falcone family was trying to muscle their way back into the old stomping ground of Gotham, having been cleared out by Batman since the start of the Caped Crusader's career. To this end, the Bat had figured that Belinda Trent, now one of the hanger-ons of the Falcone family, was either coerced or given incentive to exercise her not-inconsiderable power. A package from Winter containing an opal set in steel and tied on a rope thong identified him, and any mention of Winter herself was bound to keep her from turning him into stone long enough.

Bruce privately thought that his distant niece was a bit of a Mafia princess. Especially after he noted the rumours of her parents in the criminal underworld.

Either way, he found Belinda Trent in a dive of a bar off the Narrows, seated alone in a booth surrounded by men in badly-tailored suits that bulged in suspicious places. Mafioso.

One of them got up as Bruce approached her table. "Private area. Clear off."

Bruce deliberately looked towards Belinda Trent. Her dark hair streaked with grey, figure slightly out of shape, she looked more like a dumpy housewife than someone who had done what Zatanna called an animate-to-inanimate transformation. From the state of the Mafioso present shooting her looks as she delicately nursed her lager, they were all scared shitless of her.

Very deliberately, Bruce tagged out the opal around his neck, holding it up to what little light to glimmer in Belinda's direction. "Ms Trent?"

"What?" she snorted. "If you're selling, I don't want it. Boys."

"Winter says hello." Bruce said before he was pushed out.

"Stop." Her one word froze them all into place. "Have a seat."

Her grip on the mug spoke of fear and terror and her colourless eyes glimmered with yellows in the half-light, he noted as he took a seat opposite her. "Boys. I need privacy."

They were all very happy to clear off, as she downed the mug.

"Winter sent you?" The thud of an empty mug showed her alcohol tolerance, the glass rattling slightly. "What is it?"

"She wants you in the Gotham police station by next week when Queen turns up," Bruce shrugged.

"I'd need to be arrested for that to happen," Belinda hiccoughed. "And these guys... they paid me extra when I showed them what I can do. But, those looks... they're all terrified of me, you know. But I'm too valuable. As a threat... the Falcone think I'm their pet monster. They say that I'm a valued member, but... I want to go back."

"I'm sure Queen can arrange something," Bruce replied, pulling out a cell-phone that had come with the opal. "However... Winter wants a word with you."

Belinda's trembling fingers gripped on the phone as it rang, picking up the call. "Winter..."

A moment of silence. "I'm sorry..."

"... I wanna go back, Winter, I don't like it here."

"... I can go back?"

"... I can go back if I turn them all back... okay."

A beatific smile appeared. "Winter... I wanna return to Arcadia."

The phone clattered as it landed from her fingers. "Take me to the station. I'll do it."

* * *

"Are you sure she's... okay?" Commissioner James Gordon whispered to the looming Bat. Belinda Trent was holed up in one of the holding cells, and her surrounding cell-mates thought that she was easy prey. They were now statuary and everyone, even the officers, were keeping a very wide berth. "I mean... she's just waiting. The victims are too terrified to press suits."

"Wait a week," the Bat answered. "Right now, she's a valuable witness to Falcone activities. The crime families are all terrified of her too. We just need to wait until her handler picks her up and then things will be fine."

Gordon glanced at the coffee mug in one hand. "Well, hate to burst your bubble, but we've had people trying to release her on bail. The judge's given us seventy-two hours to charge or release. She can't stay indefinitely."

"Claim danger to both public and self," Batman growled. "She's someone who turned Detective Bullock into stone when he called her a monster, you can use that to justify it."

* * *

Nightwing was simultaneously impressed and mortified by the reanimation process. As stone flaked away from the statue to living, breathing flesh, and the subject returned to victims, it was an impressive display. "All of them can do this?"

"No," Belinda whispered. "In this continent, only I can. Others... perhaps they have different abilities."

"There are others?" the newly recovered Detective Bullock scoffed. "Other mon-"

He was slapped quiet by the Commissioner in time. "Bullock, unless you _want_ to be turned into stone again, I suggest you shut up."

"That's all," a voice spoke behind them as a short black woman, professionally dressed and her dark hair in a buzz-cut walked in. "Amanda Waller, Homeland Security. Ms Trent, come with us."

"Eh?" Belinda blinked as armed guards followed behind her. "N- No!"

"I'm sorry, but Ms Trent will not be going anywhere," an olive-toned woman marched in to take Belinda away. "Ms Trent is not a US citizen, neither is she obliged to follow an arrest without a warrant, the last of which has expired." The woman comfortingly protected Belinda away. "Should you have any questions for Ms Trent, please forward them to the Arcadia Movement. I am sure Mr Nakamura would be able to answer your questions."

"Listen here," Waller growled.

"You listen here," the woman drew herself up. Unless you produce an arrest, I am taking Ms Trent and getting out of here on the next plane to Japan. We have an extradition treaty, you can deal with them. Meanwhile, I am taking my patient out. Good day."

The armed soldiers held up their guns.

"Self-defence, self-defence," the woman considered, looking at Nightwing. "You'd be quite a credible witness."

"Let them go," the Batman turned to Waller. "They're quite serious about fighting their way out. Dr Kastaros."

"Batman," the doctor acknowledged. "Good day to you and your partner."

"...stand down," Waller relented as the two women walked out. "What are you doing? That woman's a threat!"

"She's fragile," the Batman answered. "She'd stop once they take her back. We all are a threat, in a way."

* * *

It was vaguely amusing, seeing a pre-teen professionally answer Amanda Waller with little to no effort involved by teleconference.

"Ms Waller, I appreciate your concerns, but then the list for America's Duellists is in America," she had answered the short, dump and unquestionably dangerous black woman. "You'll have to clear it with them. In fat, I fail to see how CIA business could involve us. Surely Psychic Duellists in Japan have no relation to the United States? You're a little bit out of your league."

Amanda Waller had looked slightly chagrined but still poker-faced. "It concerns matters of national security. I need that list."

"Oh, _after_ your people stole the files," Setsuka appraised. "Well, your national security concerns do not include the Arcadia Movement of Japan, merely those of North America. If you wish, we have a branch close to West Duel Academia, you may lobby there for the American list. However, the master list is to be kept under lock and key."

"Listen, girl," the woman now looked offended. "That list may threaten all of global security!"

"And I am suppose to betray all our members for a single member?" Setsuka had answered. "Madam, perhaps you underestimate our scope. We are Psychic Duellists, humans. To some we are little more than walking dangers. That list could be a hit list or a recruitment list, for all I know. You have a duty to America, I have mine to our members worldwide. Surely you understand the situation. As the Mayor of Neo Domino has put it, we are... what was it? Ah, yes. _Fragile monsters_." The girl now looked older, if that were even possible. "Madam Waller. I understand your security concerns, and even I can see the potential. However, Psychic Duellists are not tools. I am sworn to uphold the duty, which I take seriously. Your request will be taken under advisement."

The conference ended.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


End file.
